


Buzzing

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Kanaya Maryam mention, Karkat Vantas mention, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing you knew, you knew finding anything to do on his rock was fucking impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buzzing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my moirail for Christmas, and decided to share it here! It's a bit on the short side, but I'm pretty proud of it.

If there was one thing you knew, you knew finding anything to do on his rock was fucking impossible.

The humans that you held any interest for weren’t looking to speak with you, and you had already practiced controlling your science wand enough today. You needed to go thank Kanaya for that, but she always had that underlying level of sass that made it just that impossible to talk to her for long before feeling like a complete idiot.

Karkat was busy with the humans that everyone seemed so fond of and had shooed you off when you tried to talk to him earlier with a yell of, “GO BOTHER SOLLUX, YOU GRUB-FACED INFANT OF A HIGHBLOOD.”

Oh, wait, Karkat has a point. You haven’t even spoken to Sollux today. He seemed busy with some computer program yesterday, so you decided it was just best to leave him alone for a bit while he dealt with that.

You made your way to the transportalizer, swooshing your cape dramatically as you walked. Your cape was so fucking cool, anyone who said anything else should be culled. You transportalized to Sollux’s block and looked around it, full of wires and… was that the faint humming of bees? How the hell did he get those things again?

“Sol?” you called out, walking around to find your… what was he to you, honestly? Kismesis? Matesprit? Kismatesprit? Yeah, you’ll go with that.

You soon found that the buzzing noise you heard wasn’t bees. It was Sollux snoring, asleep on a bunch of pillows. You let out a chuckle and walked over to him, unhooking your cape. You wrapped it around his shoulders and nudged him gently.

“Sol, w-wake up,” you said, your voice as soft as you could make it.

“Ugh… what ith it?” he groaned and sat up, holding his head.

You gently pecked both of his cheeks, muttering “Another migrane?”

He nodded with another groan, leaning into you. “It’th too damn bright…”

“Here, get up,” you said and he slowly got up, holding his head. 

You sat him down and kissed him gently, drawing another buzz from him. His face was a light gold as you pulled away and you grinned. You slowly made a fort around him, plunging the psion in total darkness. You climbed in and pulled Sollux into your lap, hearing him buzz gently as you ran your fingers through his hair. You carefully took his glasses off, looking into his beautiful blue and red eyes. You could see your matesprit perfectly in the darkness of the fort, thanks to your eyes made for the deep sea.

“You’re tho thweet,” you heard him mutter as you felt your face heat up.

“If you say so,” you sighed out, chirping in return.

“No, really. You’re really a lot better than I give you credit for. You alwayth take care of me and don’t expect anything in return. It’s amazing. You’re amazing,” he leaned his head on your shoulder, looking up at you with loving eyes.

You felt your face heat up at the compliments, and the way he was looking at you, god, it was one of the most loving and accepting things that you’ve ever seen; and it was just for you. You felt tears in your eyes, which you quickly wiped away before Sollux could see.

“Sol…?” you asked softly, and was only met with a small buzz. You looked at him and saw his eyes snapped shut and a small grin on his face. A smile found its way onto your face as you kissed his forehead, sitting with him comfortably in the dark and silence.


End file.
